Najcieplejsza zima
by posokowiec
Summary: Kiedy ważna osoba wkrada się do twojego serca, nawet zima wydaje się cieplejsza.


To był jeden z ostatnich dni zimy, kiedy Manami odebrał telefon od Toudou. Za oknem widniały już tylko resztki po wcześniejszym śniegu, a wilgotne chodniki lśniły w świetle lamp ulicznych. Kojarzona z widzenia sąsiadka wyprowadzała właśnie psa na spacer; pochmurne niebo nie chciało przepuścić blasku ani jednej gwiazdy, choć silny wiatr robił wszystko, żeby przegonić natarczywe obłoki.

Grzał dłonie kubkiem parującej herbaty, co rusz chuchając w okno i na chwilę zasłaniając widoki z zewnątrz. Przygryzał usta, których kąciki mimowolnie utrzymywały się w górze, nie chcąc odpuścić rozbawionego uśmiechu. Miał przemarznięte stopy, teraz zakryte dwoma warstwami koców.

Toudou westchnął do słuchawki; w tle dało się wyłapać głosy innych ludzi, szmery przesuwanych krzeseł oraz cichą muzykę.

– Jesteś dzisiaj jeszcze mniej rozmowny niż zwykle – zauważył po kilku minutach połączenia, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Manami przesuwał palcem wskazującym po zimnej szybie, przytrzymując komórkę ramieniem. Myśli ciągle uciekały mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy i nie był w stanie skupić się na rzeczywistości – nie, gdy czyjś głośny śmiech nieustannie w niej rozbrzmiewał.

– Och, czyżby wreszcie trafiła cię strzała amora? – zażartował, unosząc brew, a głośne parsknięcie młodszego kolegi zbiło go z pantałyku.

Sangaku przygryzł dolną wargę, czując nagłe ciepło okolic policzków i drażniące mrowienie żołądka. Nie umiał powstrzymać obrazu upadającego do zaspy śniegu Teshimy, który nagle pojawił mu się przed oczami. Przypominając sobie do tego fakt, że został tam pociągnięty za rękaw niemal w tym samym czasie, a potem wylądował ustami na jego czole, wcale nie poprawił zaistniałej reakcji.

Zachichotał niemal dziwnie, przykładając dwa palce do warg. Mimo upłynięcia kilku tygodni, wciąż czuł na nich skórę Junty.

– Dziwne, prawda? – spytał na wydechu, nawet nie będąc tego świadomym.

– Hm? – mruknął zaskoczony Toudou, lecz na próżno.

Manami był już z powrotem głęboko w kolejnym wspomnieniu, gdzie Teshima zaprosił go do swojego mieszkania na noc gier video. Spędzili wtedy cały wieczór w kuchni, próbując upiec pizzę, choć ciągle przeszkadzali sobie nawzajem, nieraz obrzucając składnikami. Nie żałowali jednak niczego, bo sprzątając później wszystko z podłogi i wycierając blat, wspominali jedyny turniej międzylicealny, w którym obaj wzięli udział.

Zacisnął palce na koszuli, tuż przed sercem, jakby chciał złapać je przez żebra.

– Ten miesiąc jest taki ciepły... – wymamrotał bez większego sensu, uderzając potylicą o ścianę. – On jest taki ciepły...

Teshima był ciepły, kiedy, po kolejnym spotkaniu kilka dni później, odprowadzając Manamiego do domu, schował jego dłonie w swoje, chcąc je dokładnie ogrzać. Kipiał nie tylko pozytywną energią, zdecydowaniem, ale i wysoką temperaturą, prawie że stanowiąc własne Słońce.

– Toudou-san – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, opuszczając powieki.

Ten ścisk jelit to zbyt wiele, nie potrafił dłużej wytrzymać.

– O kim najczęściej ode mnie słyszysz? – spytał słabo, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Jinpachi milczał dłuższy moment, zapewne zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Od dobrych kilku miesięcy nie potrafisz się zamknąć o takim jednym gościu z Sohoku, nawijasz te swoje monologi i nawijasz, że nawet jakbym chciał zapomnieć, to nie mogę – przerwał, poprawiając pozycję na sofie przy stoliku – Teshima, co nie?

Błysk zawziętości w oczach, drobne gesty przy każdej rozmowie oraz zwykłe pragnienie pobytu w swojej obecności, a jeśli Manami zamierzał pomyśleć o czymkolwiek, kończył z uśmiechniętym Juntą przed nosem.

I jego dotykiem na ramieniu, pod łopatkami, w biodrach, wokół nadgarstków. Powracając do czoła, w tej właśnie chwili przyznawał, że chciał przesunąć ustami niżej, na nos, policzki, usta.

Chwycił komórkę między palce, oczyszczając umysł.

– Dziękuję, że zadzwoniłeś, Toudou-san. Pomogłeś mi uświadomić sobie pewną ważną rzecz.

– Jaką, jaką?

Otworzył oczy, powracając spojrzeniem w stronę ciemnego krajobrazu za zaparowanym oknem. Czemu nawet teraz dostrzegał wyłącznie ich dwójkę zatopioną w śniegu? Ach, no tak.

– Zakochałem się w Teshimie-san.


End file.
